As The Ball Drops
by Darling Pretty
Summary: New Year's Eve at the Grey's and Addison's there. And... tipsy. And alone for the first New Year in years. So who's she going to kiss as the ball drops this year? an addex twoshot. set after six days, but before desire.
1. The Ball Is Dropping

**a little addex twoshot, just because i can. my gift to you for the holidays. some addex fluff, a "tipsy" addison, and some very choppy non-sentences. so happy new year everyone!**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

* * *

Addison downs another glass of wine, wondering why the hell she agreed to come to a New Year's party at Meredith Grey's house. Oh, that's right, because Callie had begged her to say yes after Alex Karev had casually mentioned it (but definitely _not_ because Alex Karev had been the one doing the casual mentioning). Because Callie didn't want to be alone with her husband's weird friends. Callie had been pathetic really. Begged her, pleaded her, threatened her with broken bones and broken friendships. Promised her that she and George wouldn't leave her side. Was finally annoying enough that Addison gave in. Yeah, that went well. So far tonight, all she has done is watch various couples make out and drink. And boy, has she done a lot of that second one. And where is Callie? Trying to bond with Izzie Stevens. So much for not leaving her side. Now she is alone, all a-fricking-lone. Pathetically standing by the table that is serving as a bar, pouring herself glass after glass of wine, but smartly avoiding the harder stuff.

At eleven forty she realizes something very depressing. Everyone has someone to kiss except her. Callie has George and Derek has Meredith and Burke has Christina. Alex can kiss Izzie. And her, well, she supposes she could kiss Mark, but she doesn't _want _to kiss Mark.

She's so out of it, she doesn't hear Alex come up beside here. "You're bored," he accuses.

"And _you_ are not interested," she says. She's still hurting from the incident in the supply closet apparently. Huh, that's weird. She thought she was over that.

He winces. "Sorry. About the supply closet, I mean."

"You were telling the truth. It's what people should do. I should thank you for not letting me make an even bigger fool of myself than I already have. So thank you, Alex Karev, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He studies her. "You're drunk."

"Maybe in the slightest way. I prefer the term tipsy."

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before."

"Did I tell you about the time I decided to get really, really fat by eating Izzie's muffins? Because I did. Those were some damn good muffins. Do you know if she made any more? And I thought we were using the term tipsy."

"Fine, I don't think I've ever seen you tipsy before. And no, I don't think Izzie made any muffins."

"Damn."

"She did make cupcakes though."

"Oh, you so know you want to go get me one."

"I really don't."

"You really do, you just don't know it yet. I'm wondering what I can do to convince you of that."

He thinks about that. "Save me your New Year's kiss, and I will."

Huh. That was not expected. "And you say you're not interested," she teases. He looks down and mumbles something unintelligible. "Did you know that your lips started moving, but no sound came out?" she laughs.

"Look, do you want that cupcake or not?"

"I suppose," she sighs. "Fine, Karev, you may have my New Year's kiss if you get back with my cupcake before midnight."

"I'll be back," he promises and walks off, presumably to the kitchen. She waves to him and pours herself another glass of wine, swaying in time to the music and mouthing the words.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you willingly alone at a party in, what, thirteen years maybe?" Mark comments as he comes to stand next to her.

God, what is with these people? Ignoring her one minute and now not leaving her alone. Make up your mind is what she wants to yell. What she says is, "Fourteen or fifteen actually. Wow that makes me feel old."

"Are you _drunk_?"

"Karev and I are using the term tipsy," she informs him. Takes a look at his face. Decides maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. "But I don't think I was s'posed to say that," she slurs. "At least not to you. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Ringing in the New Year. Care to help me with that?" he invites with his signature McSteamy grin.

"No. I am not having sex with you again. I've decided. It's just a hailstorm of loathing and… well, it's bad. And I'm especially not having sex with you in Meredith Grey's house."

"I was just talking about my New Year's kiss."

"Ah. Well, nope. Sorry. I already promised that to Alex. My kiss, I mean. Not yours. So no can do."

"What's up with you and him anyways?"

"Well, he thinks he's not interested."

"And what do you think?"

"_I_ think that it would a very bad thing to sleep with him since he's not interested and all."

"And you promised him your New Year's kiss? The guy who's not interested in you. Seems like you should kiss someone who wants to kiss you. Like me," Mark says. He leans in to kiss her, but just before their lips touch she puts her hand between the two of them.

"Nope, nope, nope. I am not gonna go there with you. Because in my state, I will get carried away and sleep with you and that is simply not happening anymore. Go kiss Stevens, you two would have very hot, blonde babies."

"Addie-"

"Nope. I'm serious, Mark. I may be tipsy, but I do remember that I don't want to sleep with you. Go away please. See, I'm asking nicely. I can do nice."

"That wasn't very nice at all."

"Well, I'm sorry, it's the best I've got." She's saved by Alex approaching with her cupcake. She claps and takes it from him. "You could learn a thing or two from this guy," she informs Mark. "He's much nicer than you are." Mark doesn't say anything. Just walks away. Finally. "I think I may have just gotten you in trouble," she tells Alex.

"Whatever. It was worth it." She reaches for the wine again. "Uh-uh," he says, grabbing the bottle from her. "You're already going to hate yourself in the morning. No need to make it worse."

"Everybody!" Izzie yells as Meredith shuts off the music. "The ball's going to drop soon!" She turns the TV on to the channel showing Times Square.

"You know," Addison comments. "I was there two years ago. And every year before that."

"Where?"

"Times Square. Last year was my first year that I wasn't. It was weird."

"Do you miss New York?"

"Sometimes."

"Ten!" Everyone yells. They join in. "Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two…" They turn to face each other. "One!" Addison takes his face in her hands and kisses him. Really kisses him. And he kisses her back, which makes her happy. Everything goes kind of foggy, but somehow really clear, as they continue to kiss well past the acceptable New Year's kiss time. And as his arms go around her waist. And as hers go around his neck. And as he pulls back and looks at her. As she giggles. As he kisses her again and takes her hand. Leads her upstairs. Kisses her hard. Helps her undress as she does the same for him. As she lets instinct take over.

And all she can think about is how it feels so good to not be thinking anymore.

* * *

**so like i promised, it's a twoshot, so i'll get that up soon. maybe after, say, five reviews? (ahem)**

**-Juli**


	2. The Ball Has Dropped

**a/n: ok, before you start throwing things, i'm sorry. i know i said after five reviews, but i didn't get this written as fast as i had hoped and i spent all yesterday without power and today without internet, so this is the fastest i could get this up. it starts out cute, but i was having a dark and twisty moment when i wrote the 2nd half, so it went that way.**

* * *

She wakes up in a strange bed, in a strange room. When did the sun get so bright anyways? Far, far, far too much to drink last night. And why is she so warm? When did that arm get there? And why the hell is she naked? Oh shit. Inappropriate men are supposedly Meredith's thing, but by the look of things she could give Meredith a run for her money. She slowly turns around, praying it's not Mark. Praying it's not Derek. And begging and pleading it's not O'Malley. She doesn't think she'd sleep with him, even completely trashed, but it never hurts to cover all your bases.

It's not any of the three, thank God. Unfortunately it's not some random guy either. Alex Karev. Just exactly how drunk was she last night? Why would she do this to herself? The night before starts coming back to her. Fuzzy up until midnight. Everything after midnight is amazingly clear. What's that supposed to mean?

And now to figure out how to get out of this embrace without waking him up. It would be hard to sneak out if he were awake. She wriggles, testing his hold on her. Pretty tight. Difficult to get out of. Her first attempt fails, he just holds her closer. Her next attempts get closer to succeeding. Until she completely fails. He wakes up.

"Morning," he says.

"Hi. I, um, I have to, um, go," she says.

"Oh. Um, right." He lets her up and she hurriedly picks up her various items of clothing, throwing them on. He watches her. Doesn't stop her, but definitely doesn't help her either. She's dressed and just looking for her shoes when he talks. "You were drunk. I wasn't. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"It takes two to tango, Karev," she says. Wrinkles her nose at the cliché and wishes she didn't say it.

"Yeah. But you were drunk. I shouldn't have done it."

"Mmm…" she mumbles noncommittally.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Mmm…" She triumphantly finds her second shoe. Puts it on. Gets ready to sneak out.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you think," he says when her hand is on the door knob.

She turns around and looks at him. "I, um, I thought you weren't interested." She pushes a strand of hair out of her face. Nervous habit.

"I lied," he shrugs and gets up. Walks over to her. "Addie." She decides that she likes the way he says her name. "You have two choices here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You can walk out of that door, do the walk of shame and I'll see you at work tomorrow, ready to learn and pretend this never happened, or you can stay here and see how this goes."

He is too perfect not to see, she decides. "I think… I think I'll stay here. For now."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he tells her and kisses her.

"You know, you're not supposed to do something on the first day of the year that you don't want to do every day of the year," she points out.

"Well, in that case," he says. "Come here." He kisses her again. And again. Slowly leads her back to the bed. "This, I definitely want to do every day of the year."

0ooo0

It's around one when they stumble downstairs. They see no one until they get to the kitchen. The kitchen, however, is chaotic. Izzie is making breakfast for lunch. Meredith and Derek are debating something or other. Cristina looks absolutely hung over and even Preston looks a little worse for the wear. George and Callie are sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Even Sloan is sitting, waiting for food, and salivating over Izzie, who doesn't look once in his direction.

"Jeez, Mer, did the whole hospital sleep over?" Alex asks.

"They were all too drunk to drive themselves home!" Meredith defends herself. "Oh, um, hi, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison hears Izzie whisper to Meredith, "I was wondering who the chick was," and blushes.

"Addison is fine, I think," Addison tells Meredith. She looks dubious. "Really," Addison assures her. Flashes her a hundred watt smile.

"Someone's certainly bright and shiny this morning," Callie comments. Addison makes a face. "What? I'm just stating the facts."

"Where did all of you sleep?" Addison asks, changing the subject.

"Sloan passed out on the big chair in the living room, which was hilarious by the way, and George and I pulled out the couch bed thing. Cristina and Burke, I believe slept on the floor. We didn't all have big, comfy beds to sleep with amazingly good looking men in," Callie smirks. "A bed that would have been mine, if George hadn't moved out."

"Well, thank you for moving out George," Addison says as she blushes again.

"Breakfast is served. I mean lunch. I mean… Is it breakfast or lunch if it's French toast at one in the afternoon?" Izzie asks.

"Brunch, maybe?" Derek says.

"Brunch. Brunch is served," Izzie chirps.

"Oh God, Izzie, enough with the bright and shiny already," Cristina moans.

"Cristina's a little hung over," Meredith explains.

"Not that she's not like this all the time," Izzie adds. Addison laughs along with everyone but can't really get comfortable. Everyone's acting like she belongs there, but she knows she doesn't. Or at least she doesn't think so. Whether or not she does, she feels awkward. That is, until Alex pulls up chairs for them and everyone makes room. He grabs her hand and leads her to her seat.

"I thought he wasn't interested," Mark comments when they're settled. Everyone looks at her.

"What?" Addison asks, thoroughly confused. She only told Callie about her previous rejection. No one else. Unless Callie had talked. Or… she hadn't talked to Mark last night, had she? "Did I, um, did I say something last night?" As nonchalantly as possible.

"Someone was drunk last night!" Callie crows. Apparently not nonchalantly as desired.

"She actually prefers the term tipsy," Mark says. Is it possible for her face to get any redder? Probably not.

"Leave her alone," Alex demands.

"That's right, protect your girlfriend," Callie laughs.

"Okay, seriously, guys? Shut up," Addison says.

"Oh, come on, Addison, this is fun," Derek protests.

"For you maybe," Addison scoffs.

"Derek, leave Dr. … Addison alone. You too, you two," Meredith orders, looking at Callie and Mark.

"We should," Callie says. "She's probably not up to the teasing. She had a very late night." Winks at Addison. Addison frowns. Gets the look on her face that says that she's about to attack.

Alex sees. Grabs her hand underneath the table and whispers in her ear. "Cool it, it's not worth it. They're just having fun. Sick, twisted fun."

Deep breath in, breathe out, and calm down. She even manages to smile. "Hey, at least I got some. More than I can say for Mark."

"Ouch, Addie, that hurt! Right here," Mark comments, patting his chest.

"There's something there to hurt?" Derek laughs. "Now that's even more unbelievable than Addison and Karev. In fact, I don't believe it."

"You know what I can't believe, Derek?" Mark snaps. "The fact that you still have a brain underneath all that mousse."

"Oh yeah-" Derek starts, but is cut off by Addison.

"Hey!" she yells. "Stop it!" Everyone turns to look at her. "I am trying to enjoy my New Year's brunch thing with my…" She looks thoughtfully at Alex, "person," she finally says, "and his friends and their significant others, and you two are ruining it. Now I don't want to hear another word out of either of you unless it's an apology or something completely pleasant and not combative. Got it?"

The two men look down. "Sorry Addison," they mutter.

"There may be hope for you yet, Montgomery," Callie says.

"Whoa," Izzie comments."

"Two questions. How did you do that and can you teach me?" Cristina asks.

Addison laughs and everyone returns to their conversations. Alex leans over and whispers, "That was hot."

She grins and whispers back, "I know." She turns her attention to her food. "This is really good, Dr. Stevens," she compliments.

"It's Izzie, just Izzie, Dr. Montgomery."

"It's Addison, just Addison."

Alex finishes his food and takes his plate to the sink. Addison watches. "Hey, Addison, just Addison," Callie says, "You're drooling."

"What? No, I'm not… I'm not!"

"Admit it, you were staring," Callie demands.

"I was not."

"You were," Derek says.

"Was not!" Addison defends herself. Alex smirks. "Izzie, help me out here."

"You kind of were," Izzie says.

In a last, futile attempt, Addison looks to Meredith, who shrugs. "They're kind of right."

"You all, I hope you know, are evil. You are all evil beings and when you get together you are all crazy."

"Aren't you the Ruler of All That is Evil?" Derek asks. "And the queen of Passive Aggressiva?"

Addison smiles. "That would be me." She places her head in her hands. "That would be me."

Derek sees the confused looks on everyone's faces. "There is a land called Passive Aggressiva and Addison is queen," he informs them.

Everyone snickers but Mark laughs out loud. "That is so Addison," he says when he can breathe.

"So Mark, I heard the nurses formed a club all about hating you," Addison mentions, hoping to change the subject. "Do you happen to know who the president is?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I want to know how I join."

"Ow! That's the second time today, Addie! What do you have against me?"

"Oh, just about everything."

"If anyone should be hating anyone, I should be hating you. Yeah, I did a pretty awful thing, but aborting a baby? Comparatively, I wasn't quite so bad." Everything falls silent.

Addison blanches. Struggles to keep it together and can't. "The difference between you and me, Mark," she says as she gets up and blinks back tears, "is that I know that what I did was wrong. You don't. And you would have made a terrible dad." With that she runs.

"God, Sloan, just stick a knife in her, why don't you?" Callie says and gets up.

Alex gets up too. "You stay here. I'll go talk to her."

"But-"

"If I don't go, then I'm going to hurt Sloan. Let me go." Callie sits back down. "Thank you."

He quickly checks the house, but she's nowhere inside, so he runs outside. Finds her sitting in her car. Opens the passenger door and gets in. Sits in silence. "I wanted to leave," she says, staring straight ahead, "But then I realized I didn't have my keys and I didn't want to go back inside. I must have left the doors open last night."

"Are you- are you okay?" he asks.

She wipes away a tear. "No. Sometimes I'm just not okay. Now is one of those times."

"That was a low blow, even for Sloan."

"He was right, though. Comparatively, he… he really did nothing horrible."

"He cheated on you. How anyone could do that is beyond me."

"I aborted his kid. I- I killed an innocent baby because it was his. _My _innocent baby. I have to be the worst mother in the history of the world. The worst person." Tears run down her face.

"You know, compared to Hitler, you're not so bad," he jokes, hoping it'll lighten the mood a little bit. It does.

She laughs. A bitter laugh, but she laughs. "He never killed his kids. I- I can't even begin to say how terrible I feel. I'm a surgeon. We're supposed to save lives, not end them! And I didn't just end anyone's life, I ended a baby's. My baby. God. I am such a screw up."

"You're not. And you're right, Sloan would have made a terrible dad."

"Just… just what if that was my last chance?"

"It wasn't. Addie, you're going to get another chance with a guy who really wants kids, who would make a great dad, who deserves _you_. It'll happen. Promise."

She wants to say "kind of like you", but she doesn't. Just smiles sadly. "Thank you."

He leans over and kisses her. "You're way too good for Sloan anyways. Remember that," he says. "Now, do you want me to go inside and grab your keys, or do you want to brave the house again?"

"I think I'll brave the house."

They return inside and everyone is quiet. Izzie kicks Mark's leg underneath the table. "I- I'm sorry, Addison, that was uncalled for and rude."

"You're right it was," she replies.

"Anyways, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You're forgiven. But not because I think you should be. Only because I am starting this New Year fresh and I'm not going to be angry on the first day." As she speaks the word, she realizes she's speaking the truth. She's got a new year, a new boyfriend, and from the looks of things, possibly a new family. Maybe. If she's lucky. For unfathomable reasons, she hopes she is.

* * *

**i know it ends a little abruptly and all, but i wanted to get it up so you could read.**

**-Juli**


End file.
